


A String Of Lovers

by mickytaka558



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Creampie, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot Collection, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickytaka558/pseuds/mickytaka558
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when he got into high school. These... things have started to pop up in his mind, bringing him to do things he often regrets. And yet, he still keeps repeating it. Over and over.</p><p>Oh, well... He supposes it's okay, as long as it feels good.</p><p>***</p><p>A collection of explicit one-shots with every Oikawa pairing I like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rainy Season (Oikawa)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note:
> 
> \- Every one-shot will contain explicit sexual content.  
> \- The one-shots aren't related to each other.  
> \- There will be only one one-shot per couple. The pairing and eventual warnings are going to be listed at the beginning.  
> \- Tags will be updated with every upload.  
> \- Every one-shot will contain Oikawa.
> 
> Welcome to the Oikawa Harem hell. Help me come out of it or join me... Just kidding. I don't want to get out of it, haha *sinks even deeper*.

Tooru likes the rainy season.

He's always liked it, ever since he was a kid.

Once upon a time, it meant warm drinks, movies and video games in his room with Hajime, with his mother bringing them snacks as soon as they finished the first or second load.

Now, those days have changed quite a bit. Sure, Hajime still spends lots of time with him; there are movies, video games and snacks, but now they have to go downstairs and take them on their own. Most of the time, the house is empty, because both of Tooru's parents have gotten promotions during the last years and spend much more time at the office.

Also, they are in high school.

Homework is not an option anymore, so, if they aren't studying together, Hajime is forced to stay home and they end up doing their tasks each on their own, despite Tooru's constant insisting.

Today is one of those days.

Practice ends a little sooner than usual and Tooru returns home to an empty house and a full fridge. He runs upstairs to his room, to put down his bag and have a quick shower to change his clothes, before he finally heads into the kitchen and begins to prepare himself a nice dinner – practice had its toll on him, after all. Even if they practice half an hour less, it doesn't mean coach Mizoguchi will make it easier. The man always make sure that all the lost time is somehow made up for.

Today that was the case.

It is a little early to eat, he figures glancing at the clock, which is telling him it's half past six, but if he decides that if gets hungry again, he'll eat some chocolate or chips, or both... Doesn't matter.

He makes some rice and curry and sets the table with care. Even if his parents aren't home, it doesn't mean he can't spoil himself a bit on his own.

He also cooks way better when he does it for himself only, he realizes while taking the first bite. He puts as many spices as he wants without having to consider other people's taste.

The rain starts to fall harder and he instinctively looks out of his window, gaze tired and boredom increasing. It seems he won't be going out later, so he grabs his phone and texts a few of his fan girls. Within half an hour he has texted and was rejected by every single girl he knows, because exams are on their way and it's raining and... Well, who cares for all of those excuses.

Though it leaves him kind of disappointed – he thought at least one of them would come. He isn't used to being rejected.

He sighs.

And then he texts his teammates. He receives pretty much the same answer.

 

From: Iwa-chan <3

_Just cut the shit out and go study like every normal person!_

 

To: Iwa-chan <3

_But I only have maths to do! I'm already done with everything else and I'm bored... Please come over._

 

From: Iwa-chan <3

_Cheeky bastard. I'll see ya tomorrow._

 

Tooru sighs and accepts the very last rejection. He decides to finish his meal in peace, because obviously he is going to spend the evening on his own.

He washes the dishes very quickly and once every part of the kitchen he has made use of is sparkling clean, he moves to the living room and lets himself fall onto the couch, exhaling in satisfaction when his back comes in contact with the soft cushions his mother has bought a few weeks ago.

He reaches out for the remote control on the coffee table and turns on the TV. On the first channel, he finds the sports news and all he hears from it is “Shiratorizawa, Ushijima Wakatoshi, victory.”

“Fuck you,” he mumbles and changes the channel.

He finds his favorite drama and it eases things a little. He focuses on the illuminated screen and relaxes his muscles, the sound of the rain enveloping him and making him feel as if he was in a completely different world.

Half an hour later, the episode ends and he decides to go to his room to do the few exercises he was assigned, hoping it would bring him some entertainment. He is disappointed when he completes all ten exercises in thirty-five minutes.

It appears that this particular rainy day won't be as planned.

Usually he asks someone to come here and spends the evening having sex until his parents are back. It's always easy when his fans come over,be it one or two at a time. Girls are easy to convince to do everything he wants and to _let_ him do everything he wants.

Their boyfriends don't even know what's behind that simple admiration of theirs.

But sometimes girls aren't enough, and Tooru ends up calling some of his male friends as well. On those nights he likes to scream his lungs out as they fill him up and make him come until he is pretty much just an open nerve - and even beyond that, especially when there is more than one.

Is he a pervert? Yes, he is. But he doesn't care, as long as it feels good.

But tonight...

He closes his textbook once the last number is written and stands up from his desk, stretching. The rain doesn't seem to want to stop and his parents won't be home for at least four more hours.

Oh, well...

He walks to his drawers and pulls out a box from the bottom one and brings it to his futon. Once it is set down, he sits next to it. He lips his lips while opening it and his lips curve up when his hand comes in contact with a small bottle and he doesn't hesitate to pull it out. He leans back and makes himself comfortable on top of his pillow, adjusting it ever so slightly against the wall so he is able to get into a half-sitting position.

He throws his head back, closes his eyes and lets out a quiet exhale. His hand drops the bottle next to his body and then moves to his neck, fingers brushing against his skin.

He needs this so bad.

He takes a hold of his t-shirt and quickly slides it over his head, throwing it somewhere nearby and his back arches ever so slightly when the skin of his chest and abs comes in contact with the warm but humid air of his bedroom. But the temperature increases as soon as his right hand moves back to his neck and then starts to slide down over his chest.

Hazel eyes flutter before he brings two of his fingers in his mouth, lapping over them with his tongue, making sure they are nice and slick and then uses them to pinch a hardened nipple.

He sucks in a breath and plays with it for a little while, spreading his legs with every ticklish jolt of pleasure the ministrations bring to his body.

He's always been so sensitive in this particular spot.

The girls never notice, but the boys do, whenever he lets them take charge and they start to worship every part of his body.

The hand slides down further, to the waistband of his pants, stopping there.

Tooru plays with it, intertwining it with his fingers, but his body starts to tremble with need. Maybe he should have run a few more laps during practice – at least he wouldn't be so full of energy now.

His hand slips in his underwear, finding his already half-hard cock. He smirks slightly and gives it a light squeeze, before pulling his legs up to his chest and removing the clothes in the way. He should have done this before or right after the shower instead of wasting time to dress up.

His pants and boxers join the t-shirt on the floor and the sound of the rain covers the faint rumor of the bottle of lube being opened up. Tooru squeezes a generous amount of it on the palm of his hand, deciding to put a little more than usual. When satisfied, he closes the cap and leans back.

His slick hand wraps around his cock and he sighs at the pleasant feeling of his own hold. He is the only one who knows the right pressure to hold it with. He doesn't waste time and starts stroking himself slowly, wanting to enjoy this as much as possible, though he is pretty sure he won't limit himself to just one round.

He likes to imagine someone else doing it instead. Maybe Hajime... Or even Wakatoshi. Or both of them... Or someone who can make him go crazy with just a sharp look or one single word. He would give anything, his skills and even his pride... Shit. He likes to fantasize about other people as much as he likes to sleep those same other people.

In no time, he is fully hard and his pace increases quickly. He twists his wrist, thumbing his slit every now and then and it feels so good he allows a few moans to escape his lips.

This is amazing.

His back arches whenever he squeezes himself a little tighter and his voice gets louder with every passing minute.

But it isn't enough.

His legs are brought to his chest and his free hand moves between them. He gathers some of the extra lube that spilled on his abdomen and teases gently at his entrance, rubbing circles around it at first and then forcing in a first finger.

He gasps at the intrusion, but keeps pushing in until he gets to his knuckle. He takes in a few deep breaths to adjust to the feeling, but all the times he's done that have been a nice training for him and soon he is allowed to push in a second finger. He scissors himself for a while and then curls them, looking for that delicious spot that makes him see stars every single time it is touched.

He finds it at the third try and winces at the shiver that runs down his spine.

“Fuck...”

He rubs it a few more times, before biting his lip and forcing in a third finger as well. He strokes himself gently, the feeling making it easier to adjust to the constant intrusion he's putting himself through.

It's almost a surprise how quickly he grows loose and suddenly an idea crosses his mind. He pulls out his fingers, whining at the startling emptiness and pulls his box closer. He digs into it and finds the item of his desires. He pulls out the transparent, six and a half inches long vibrator he keeps for the times he wants to put a proper show for his partners.

He places a kiss on the tip, letting his tongue lap around it once and then reaches for the almost forgotten bottle and lubes it up properly.

He feels heat spreading in his cheeks and impatience starts to grow. He presses the item against his hole and after a deep breath, he start to thrust in. A pained scream escapes his lips – even after all these months, it's still so hard to fit it in without making it hurt...

_He loves it._

It is not only the length, but also the width. Maybe he should have bought something a little smaller, he muses after a tearing ache after he has pushed more than half of it in.

It's too much...

But he needs more.

His strokes resume and immediately his muscles relax and he is able to keep pushing. He isn't able to take it whole, but this is definitely enough. He starts to thrust it in and out of himself, searching for the right button to turn it on and when it starts to vibrate, his mouth gapes open and his hips jolt. He soon finds the right rhythm for both of his hands and it makes him crazy. The familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach starts to increase, his muscles growing tense and his voice louder. 

With every thrust of the toy inside of him, he hits his prostate and it makes his eyes burn, tears spilling from the corners and flowing freely down his cheeks. He is such a mess... he wonders what would the others say if they saw him.

His cock gets impossibly harder and when his eyes widen when the painful feeling crests and pleasure overcomes him. He lets out a long moan, back arching as he comes in thick spurts all over his hand and stomach and even on the sheets. Accidentally, he pushes the wrong button on the vibrator, cranking it up at the highest speed and ends up collapsing on his side, his body convulsing, too oversensitive to be able to handle it. 

He is definitely too sensitive for this.

He manages to regain control of his senses and quickly takes it out of himself, sighing in relief when it's away from him. His head falls on the mattress, lungs screaming for air, making his chest raise and fall to fill them up.

After a while – he doesn't really know how much time went by since he finished – he finally reaches out for the towel he keeps next to his bed and cleans himself slowly, careful not to make a greater mess than he already has. When he gathers all the lube and cum he sees, he moves to his knees and stands up, careful not to collapse.

He then collects all his belongings and walks to the bathroom, where he washes everything carefully, making sure it will be ready to be used later, when his senses are back to being controllable; because if he starts again right now, he's afraid he could lose his mind.

He adjusts everything back into his box and leaves it next to the bed and then puts on his briefs and t-shirt before walking to the window. He looks outside, eyes lost in the darkness of the street, broken by the light coming from a few light poles in front of the houses. 

It seems like this evening wasn't so bad after all, even though he is alone.

He stretches like he did before, the soreness coming from his lower back is definitely something he doesn't mind to feel every once in a while. He licks his lips, hoping that tomorrow will be different – in a better way of course.

He hears his phone buzz on his desk and goes to see what the matter is.

When he reads the text, his smile widens.

Yup, tomorrow will definitely be different. In a better way, of course.

His stomach aches and he figures now it might be the right time to go to look for that chocolate and chips, with the intent to restore his forces to start it all again.

It's not like he has other things to do.

Rainy seasons are really nice.

 


	2. Victory (Iwaizumi/Oikawa)

Victory feels incredible.

Victory against _Karasuno_ feels even more incredible.

Tooru doesn't remember being so happy after beating someone like he is now. Maybe it's because Tobio was on the other side of the net and he got his proof: he is capable of beating him.

He wonders how long this will last, but in this very moment, he finds himself not caring about it one bit.

Seeing his teammates' smiles and the coach's obvious satisfaction makes him happy enough not to think about their future match against Shiratorizawa, even if it's in two days. Well, he'll have time to watch their recent games tonight or tomorrow, until he is more than ready to go against them with everything he can possibly concoct to stop Wakatoshi's spikes. And if he and his teammates don't succeed, then he must toss properly and make his teammates score more than Shiratorizawa does.

It is simple enough.

“Oi, idiot.”

Tooru's face falls. “Iwa-chan, you don't have to be so mean! We just won a game, so be nicer,” he tells him with a pout. “Besides, you are eighteen and the only insult you know is 'idiot'?”

A vein pops on Hajime's forehead and that earns the setter a strong jab in his ribs. He yelps and moves away. “Always so violent!”

Their teammates finish changing and leave the locker room and Tooru is the only one left without a shirt on. He is surprisingly tired; more mentally than physically, though he can't deny or hide the ache in the muscles of his legs, because with every shift, every step, he feels his calves tearing. But it is a healthy pain, the kind of pain he has after a good game. Nothing that won't go away by morning.

He finishes changing in silence and only when he closes his sports' bag, he feels a strong pat on his shoulder. Hazel eyes widen and he turns around, finding one of the largest grins plastered on his best friend's face.

“Iwa-chan?”

“You did _great_ today, Shittykawa.”

“Iwa-chan, the nickname ruins it.”

“You'll have to be satisfied with what you get.”

“Mean,” Tooru mumbles, but he isn't angry. He could never be angry at him. He throws his bag over his shoulder and turns towards his wing-spiker. “Shall we go?”

“Yeah.”

They leave the gym right before the guard comes by and locks it and walk through the school grounds in total silence. Hajime speaks only when they are outside of the gates. “You managed to beat him in the end, huh?”

Tooru's lips curve up on instinct. “Yup.”

“He's strong though, still developing.”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

There is a light menacing tone underneath the fake cheerfulness and Hajime chuckles to himself. He will never change it seems, no matter how much he scolds him. “Do you want to come to my place?” he asks the moment later, but Tooru shakes his head. “My parents aren't at home, so let's go to mine instead. I can cook for you!”

“I don't want to die yet. Deal for your place, but we'll order some pizza. You pay, Captain.”

Tooru sighs dramatically. “Other than being mean, you're also an opportunist. What am I gonna do with you?” Hajime rolls his eyes; he'll just have to go along with him, won't he? “I'll make it up to you later.”

“Yay!” Tooru squeals and immediately quickens his step, hand reaching for Hajime's wrists and pulling him along. He returns to normal only a few steps later and he looks at him with knowing eyes and a smirk. “You'll have to be _good_ to me, or Oikawa-san will hold a grudge against you.”

“Oikawa-san can fuck himself if he doesn't stop it.”

Tooru grins. “Sorry, sorry.”

The rest of the walk is spent in mindless chatter and laughter on Tooru's part. When they come to his house, Tooru opens the door and lets them in. They walk upstairs to his room, where they put their belongings. “Do you want to have a bath first, Iwa-chan? I'll order pizza in the meanwhile.”

Hajime nods. “I'll just have a quick shower, so you can hop in the bath in ten minutes. You always take ages to finish and I don't want you to complain about the cold pizza,” he tells him, before walking to the setter's wardrobe and pulling out some of his clothes. Only later does he realize the t-shirt is actually his. He wonders how many of those clothes are his.

Hell, at least he has something to wear when he stays the night here.

“Do you know what to order for me?”

“Yup.”

“Are you sure?”

“You don't trust me?” Tooru asks.

“I'm kidding. I'll be going then, he tells him and when Tooru tells him “be careful not to fall and hit your head, Iwa-chan,” he throws his sweaty shirt on him, making a fist pump when he finds that he has thrown it perfectly on top of his head. “See ya, dumbass.”

Tooru doesn't say anything. He throws the cloth on the floor and heads downstairs to the living room. He orders the food and then lets himself comfortable on the couch. Hajime comes out after ten minutes, like he promised and Tooru goes to the bathroom, running himself a hot bath. He lies his phone next to it and dives in, sighing when the hot water envelops his body.

Hajime is right when he says it takes him ages to finish his bath, but how can it not? He runs his hands over his body, washing away all the sweat and fatigue he went through today. It feels really nice. _  
_

***

Hajime is in the middle of setting the table when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He raises an eyebrow and pulls it out, wondering who could be calling him right now. He furrows his brows when he reads _Shittykawa_ on the screen. He presses the green button and brings the item to his ear.

“What?”

“ _Iwa-chan, I forgot to bring my clothes with me. Can you do it for me?”_

“Fuck you.”

“ _Oh, do you want to see me walking naked around the house? Well, if you insist...”_

Hajime ends the call before the setter can even finish his sentence and runs upstairs, stopping by his room and gathering what Tooru put on his futon and then barges in the bathroom, opening the door roughly. Tooru turns to look at him, eyebrows raised. “You're already here?”

Hajime approaches him and slaps him on the back of his head.

“Ouch, Iwa-chan!”

“Shut the hell up,” he says while throwing the clothes on the small chair next to the tub, burying the setter's phone underneath them. When he is about to speak, the doorbell rings and he has to renounce to the scolding. He turns his back to him, and before walking out of the door, he says: “Hurry up, I'm _hungry_.”

Tooru's eyes widen slightly, but then he smiles. “Roger that.”

In less than ten minutes, Tooru is out of the water and fully dressed, walking down the hall and downstairs, where Hajime is already waiting for him, a slice of pizza in his hand.

“You didn't wait for me!”

“Shut up and come here.”

Tooru complies without complaining and they start eating. Despite their victory, despite all the things they could be talking about... They stay in silence. There are only a couple of slices left for each when Tooru looks at his wing spiker.

“Thanks for winning today.”

Hajime almost spits his bite. He maintains his control just barely, but doesn't avoid a coughing fit. “What the-” He freezes when he meets _that_ smile.

So rare and bright.

He forgets what he wants to say for a moment and regains his thoughts about a minute later. “You played as well: you tossed to me. _We_ won today.”

Tooru's shoulders tense and he stands up. Hajime's eyes never leave him... Just what's wrong? He should be confident and chatty and annoying...

Before he knows it, Tooru is leaning forward, crashing their lips together. This time, Hajime does drop the slice he is holding, but he doesn't give a damn. He turns in his chair, hands travel on Tooru's waist as he kisses him back.

In a blink of an eye, the setter is sitting on the counter and Hajime is standing between his legs, fingers digging in the other's hips through his clothes, earning gasps whenever he tightens his grip on him. Tooru bites on his lip harshly and then pulls away, moving to place a trail of kisses down his jaw and neck, so hungrily that at a certain point he is forced to pull away to breathe. Hajime doesn't give him too much time though, and pulls him forward to kiss him again.

His tongue peeks out and licks his bottom lip gently, asking for permission to enter and when Tooru's lips part, he assaults his mouth, wanting to taste as much as he can of him. He growls when Tooru pulls at his spiky hair and pulls him by his hips until they are grinding against one another, the friction waking up the burning desire they were barely containing until now.

“Ah, Iwa-chan...” Tooru whispers when Hajime pulls away, but he doesn't stop touching him. “Couch or bed?”

Hajime bites his neck, sucks on the sensitive skin , making Tooru throw his head back, mouth dropping open. “Oh, God...”

“Bed,” Hajime mumbles and Tooru shakes his head to get back the little bit of self-control he can find, pushing him away and standing up. His hold is firm around his wrist and he pulls him to his room, walks quickly, eager to just get in there and let him do whatever he wants to him. He needs this, he needs _him_.

As soon as they're in, Tooru shuts the door and Hajime slams him against it, hovering with his body over him. Tooru lets out a moan, hands clawing at those broad shoulders. “Iwa-chan... Iwa-chan, please.”

Hajime shuts him up with another kiss, more passionate than before. He digs beneath his shirt, fingertips brushing against hard muscle, sliding upwards, higher and higher, until this thumbs come in contact with already hard nipples.

The spiker smirks against pink lips and pushes his leg between the setter's, pressing against his crotch and feeling the growing hardness against him.

“You're so impatient,” he mumbles against pale skin and returns to his ministrations on his neck. Tooru gasps, makes his head fall on Hajime's shoulder and making him take full charge over his body.

Soon, Hajime's hands travel under his thighs, raising him up and bringing him to his futon and then gently lowering down on his legs until he is sure he can drop the other on his back without getting him hurt. Tooru falls down with a moan and arches his back when Hajime moves on top of him, caging him between his legs and arms.

It dawns on him when he meets those eyes.

No... This isn't how he wants it.

He wants to enjoy every single moment of this.

He licks his lips and lies on top of him, pressing their chests together and making their lips meet, this time slowly, sensually. Tooru sighs and closes his eyes, his hold on his arms relaxing as he wraps his legs around his hips. “Iwa-chan...”

Hajime smiles in the kiss and then pulls away. He makes him remove his shirt, tossing it aside and then proceeds to place butterfly kisses all over his collarbones and chest and then takes a hardened nub in his mouth. Tooru lets out a pleased noise and gasps when he feels the spiker sucking on it gently. The other one receives the same treatment and only when they are both red, Hajime moves lower until he reaches the waistband of his pants. He stops and looks up and feels a shiver run down his spine when he sees burning desire staring back at him.

He removes the last restrains from that beautiful body and reveals the setter's already hard cock. He doesn't waste time and wraps a hand around it, stroking it gently and admiring the reactions he gets in return.

“What do you want me to do, _Tooru_?”

Tooru groans, throws his head back. “Fuck me... Please, I can't take it anymore.”

Hajime can't help but grin at his impatience, so he stands up and heads to the desk and from the second drawer, he pulls out a bottle of lube. Then his eyes look for-

“I forgot to buy them, Iwa-chan...” comes the raspy voice from behind him. Hajime sighs. “You knew I would come here, no matter what the outcome of-”

“It doesn't matter! I'm healthy and clean, you're healthy and clean... So just come here!” Tooru says while sitting up. Hajime doesn't disobey him and reaches him, kneeling between his legs and placing an umpteenth kiss on his lips. “Tell me when it's enough.” Tooru leans on his elbows, wanting to have the perfect view of his spiker when he prepares him. “You should know, after all the times we have done this.”

Hajime gives him a point for this and finally raises up his legs, pushing them to his chest and spreading them so he has the perfect view. Tooru adjusts his pillow under his head and brings a hand to his neglected cock, stroking it gently in order to relax as much as he can.

Hajime pours the lube on his fingers, rubbing it between them until it's warm enough to keep away every possible unpleasantness and then finally brings them to his entrance, applying it around it and adding pressure gradually.

“Get in me, _Hajime_...” Hajime feels his blood starting to rush in his veins and finally pushes the first digit in, earning a quiet gasp. There is not much pressure, so he is able to thrust it in and out without too much difficulty. The second finger is already a tighter fit, but still very much comfortable. Tooru's eyes are closed, his chest raises and falls as he takes in deep breaths and adjusts to the feeling.

Hajime leans forwars to place a kiss on his thigh and then starts to scissor him, spread him open. When he brushes against his prostate, hazel eyes widen and a sound Hajime likes very much slips from the brunette's lips. He repeats the motion and kisses his inner thigh once more.

“Does it feel good?”

Tooru only nods. “One more,” he whispers and lets himself fall back on the pillow when Hajime grants his wish. His hips along, meeting the callused hand and shaking whenever Hajime curls his fingers and hits his spot, making him see stars.

“I'm ready, _I'm ready_."

“A little more. You're still really tight.”

Tooru lets out a breathy laugh. “Isn't that a good thing?”

“Not for you.”

Tooru's grip on his cock tightens and his pace quickens, but still stays quite moderated. He doesn't want to cum before Hajime enters him. “Please... I need you. I'm fine. Just fuck me.”

Hajime blushes at that needy demand and finally pulls out. Tooru hisses at the sudden emptiness, his toes curl. “I can't believe you still have all your clothes on,” he grumbles and turns his head to the side. Hajime removes his shirt quickly and his pants and underwear follow swiftly after.

Before he is able to reach for the bottle of lube, Tooru is already in a sitting position, pouring a generous amount on his hand. He moves closer to him and takes a hold of Hajime's cock, coating him until he is slick and ready to enter him. When it's enough, he returns to his previous position, spreads his legs and brings them to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and holding them in place.

Hajime laughs. “Really impatient.” With that, he positions himself at his entrance and starts pushing. Now there is the resistance he wanted.

Tooru's eyes are shut tightly and he is taking in deep breaths. “Oi, are you-”

“Keep going! I told you it's not my first time, Iwa-chan,” he reassures him with a smile and lets go of his legs, opening his arms and inviting Hajime into it, into _him_. Hajime sighs and with a deep breath, he buries himself in him down to the base. Tooru's breath hitches in his throat and when Hajime finally presses his chest against him, he wraps his arms around his neck.

“You can move.”

“I know.”

Hajime starts to move slowly, savoring his partner's tightness and heat and _it feels so good_... He moans lowly against trembling lips and Tooru meets him. But the need to breathe is to strong, so their kiss is just a sloppy mess of lips brushing against one another.

“Faster, Hajime,” Tooru sobs, nudging his shoulder with his foot. Hajime pulls away, adjusts his legs against his shoulders and moves faster, changing his angle so that every time he dives in him he hits his sweet spot. Tooru's moans get louder and his hands clutch the sheets underneath him, the feeling to strong to bear.

This what he wanted. “Come on... Ah! Oh God... It feels so good!”

Hajime's hand travels to the setter's cock and he starts to jerk him off in time with his thrusts, making Tooru keen high in his throat as his eyes tear up and start to burn. He is getting close... So close.

“Iwa-chan... Iwa-chan, Hajime... Please, more!”

The setter's hips move on their own, meeting Hajime's at every thrust, but gradually, their stable rhythm turns into an erratic one, messy and sloppy; Hajime holds him even tighter now, thumbing his slit every now and then. Suddenly, Tooru screams, his orgasm hits him hard, making his cum fly all over his chest and stomach and Hajime's hand. It is amazing, the way Hajime doesn't stop moving and instead fucks him all the way through bliss, until Tooru is nothing more than a crying, babbling mess.

Hajime will never get enough of him; the way he feels it every time they have sex, the way he comes undone after just a simple touch in the right place - Hajime knows all the right places.

Tooru comes down from his high, but Hajime is still moving, thrusting so hard into him that Tooru swears he can see stars and he brings his hands onto Hajime's wrists, digs his nails into the thin layer of skin and leaving marks that'll stay there for a long while. And then Hajime is slamming inside of him one last time and is letting out a groan, spilling warmth inside of him and filling him up until he is as good as spent.

Hajime pulls out of him after he is sure his lungs won't tear his chest and pop out, and only then do his eyes focus on the tired man underneath him. His usually perfect hair is a mess (though it still looks damn good on him), his breathing is erratic and heavy. Hajime leans over him and kisses him gently, trying to make him calm down and digest the pleasure he has just gotten through.

“I'm tired, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime nods. “I know. Let me clean you up and then you can sleep.”

“What about you?”

Hajime shrugs. “I'm still hungry, so I'll go finish my food and then I'll join you,” he tells him as he reaches for the box of tissues next to the futon. He is careful when he wipes the cum from his chest, doing his best to gather it all without smearing it too much. Tooru sighs, the feeling post bliss is so nice, especially when he doesn't have to do this annoying job on his own.

Then, Hajime reaches for his slightly gaping hole and wipes the cum coming out of it. “Push it out, Oikawa,” he tells him, but Tooru shakes his head. “Use your fingers, Iwa-chan,” comes the tired reply, so Hajime pushes his fingers inside of him again, earning a quiet moan. Tooru is shaking underneath him, oversensitive and over stimulated, so Hajime tries to finish quickly. When he does, Tooru turns to his side, exhaling hard as adrenaline falls and tiredness overcomes him once more, stronger than before.

“You should put your clothes on, Oikawa,” Hajime says.

Tooru pouts. “Don't wanna.”

There's nothing Hajime know better than the fact that a tired Tooru is not a compliant Tooru, so he decides to reach for the sheets at his feet and cover him, making sure he is warm and comfortable. It might be summer, but the nights are a bit too cold to sleep naked.

Tooru can't fall sick before their grand match.

“Bring me pizza, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime brings them food and makes himself comfortable beside Tooru and they finish their meal in peace and then they kiss. A lot It is nothing sexual, but gentle and feathery... Also hesitant. They end up under the covers together, a tangle of limbs.

Tooru buries his face in Hajime's shoulder, nuzzling against it as his arm wraps around him.

“I love you, Hajime,” he tells him and Hajime can't help but pull him closer, so much closer.

“I love you too, Tooru.”

As Tooru sleeps, Hajime can't help but think how nice it is to hold him like this, when he is happy and calm and satisfied. He is afraid of tomorrow, because tomorrow Tooru will panic. Tomorrow all of them will panic. Their most feared match is behind the corner and he hopes he'll be enough to keep Tooru from hurting himself.

Hajime can't get enough of him. Even as he sleeps, his mouth open and light dark circles under his eyes, the spiker still finds him gorgeous. His face, his hands, his body... His terrible personality, and his crazy dedication to volleyball... There is nothing he couldn't not like of him. Sometimes he wonders what is it that Tooru sees in him that he likes enough to keep him around.

Hajime knows he _can't_ bring him victory; it is impossible for him to compete against Wakatoshi or Tobio, or other strong teams outside of their region, but he can promise Tooru to give him best. He only hopes it'll be enough for him, that he'll be content with what he has, that _he_ 'll be enough.

A gentle kiss on top of the setter's head is not forgotten.

Hajime believes it's more for himself than for the other.

“I _really_ love you...”

Tooru holds onto him until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is... i just wanted to write something cute and romantic and Iwa-chan is the only person I see as "true love" when it comes to Oikawa. So yeah...
> 
> I hope you like it. I might come back in the future to edit this a little, so if you reread this some time in the future and find some differences, then you have your answers :)
> 
> ***
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, leaving Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks. It really means a lot to me. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Very well... I have started this and I am planning to write a one-shot for every single pairing that contains Oikawa that I can even remotely like. All of them are going to be explicit (forgive me for my sins... I swear I'll have a bath in holy water as soon as I finish all of my works.
> 
> I got my inspiration after just a few comments exchanged with the lovely artist, Kurot. She made me fall in love with Slutty Oikawa. 
> 
> Please, burn in this hell with me.
> 
> ***
> 
> I hope you like this! I appreciate every single Bookmark, Comment and Kudo you leave! Thank you for your support. :)


End file.
